Heat: A Genderbend AU
by MagicalBender
Summary: Summary (Genderbent AU) - Hiccup finds a way to appreciate the DunBroch heat. Inspired by odrake piece on tumblr!


**Heat – Genderbent Mericcup**

Summary (Genderbent AU) Hiccup finds a way to appreciate the DunBroch heat.

* * *

They arrived at DunBroch in the high summer, right when the worst of the heat waves had begun. When they landed a few miles from the Kingdom, it felt like the fires of the Red Death were surrounding Hiccup once more. It was scorching; sweat forming on her forehead before she and her companions even reached the castle's village. She was sure the metal of her armor would begin to rust.

She didn't understand why her mother insisted on coming _now_. The Chieftess was adamant on leaving just when the appreciated and fleeting summer of Berk was upon them. Perhaps she wanted to get this over with to return home sooner. She didn't fight Stoick on this one, and had just obeyed to save herself the trouble.

But now she wished she had revolted. If she had known this was how the weather would be, Hiccup would have fought tooth and nail to stay home. There was nothing she could do now, and they were introduced to the Royal Family. What a sight they must have been; an entire Viking group bright red from an early sun burn, and swimming in their own sweat.

The gathering was taking longer than planned, and Hiccup's heart sunk at the thought of missing the Berk summer. She sighed, and kept looking for ways to cool down. One popular way was to take Toothless, and fly up high in the sky as was possible. The air was much cooler at that elevation, and Hiccup reveled in the fresh breeze.

Toothless gets tired though, so Hiccup couldn't always use that method. Another alternative was to swim in the river not too far from the castle. Problem was, Hiccup was never really much of a swimmer, and she didn't feel comfortable leaving her armor lying around. Especially not when three mischievous princesses' already placed her as the target of many pranks; one of them being taking her clothes while she took a bath, leaving her to wander nude clutching on a sole towel around the halls until, thank Thor, Queen Fergus found her.

No. There was only one method left. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the nice shady tree on top of the hill had a perfect view of the practice fields, where a certain red headed prince sparred shirtless.

Nope. Not at all.

Hiccup slowly braided her hair as she carefully stared at the prince sparing with a soldier, sketchbook on her lap. Prince Merida was wearing a tartan like the rest of his kin, but he didn't have a piece of tartan cloth above his waist, and no undershirt to cover his rather impressive (Hiccup thought objectivity, she swore) chest. Not that Hiccup minded much. She just found it strange no one else did. It would help with the heat, surely.

The soldier lunged a full attack, but Merida quickly blocked it with his sword, and pushed him back. The guard was quickly back up, and began to mercilessly attack the prince. Hiccup bit her lip and momentarily clutched her braid. Merida continued to block the throws as quickly as they came. His teeth were gritted together, and Hiccup was worried that he might let out. Until she caught his smirk (which caused her stomach to do a somersault), when the soldier paused to catch his breathe.

"Are you done?" She thought she heard the prince say.

Then Hiccup realized his strategy. _He was waiting for the soldier to tire out_, she thought.

Now it was Merida who was throwing his attacks relentlessly, and the soldier was barely able to block them in time. In less than a minute, Merida had the soldier on the floor, his sword skewed to another side, and one at his face.

"Yes!" Hiccup cried out loud, throwing her arms in the air. Everyone turned to see her, even the prince, and Hiccup froze. A blush formed, and her ears burned. She hurried to get back at pretending to be furiously drawing, and even lifted up her legs to hide her face behind the book. After a moment, she cautiously peered her eyes to see what was going on.

The soldiers were gathering the weapons they had brought, and Merida was speaking to the soldier he was just sparring with. He had put a shirt on, and his kilt was fully assembled like the rest of the men. Hiccup slightly pouted. No ill feelings were allowed to leave the field, and Hiccup could see them bracing arms in good will. Merida then waved as the men walked away leaving him alone holding his sword in front of him.

Hiccup quickly hid her face again, waiting for the prince to leave to make her escape. That was enough shade for the day.

When she placed the book down though, green eye's widened to see the Prince fully facing her, a smile across his lips and eyes crinkling in a way that made Hiccup's heart beat erratically.

"I'm glad we could provide some entertainment," he called out, beginning to wave his sword around. "It's nice to have an audience that appreciates the sport."

"I was merely an onlooker," Hiccup replied, but a smile escaping her. "'Tis nothing Ah haven't seen before."

"Didn't sound like it," Merida shot back playfully. "I'd say you were really paying rapt attention."

Hiccup shrugged, exaggerating the gesture for him to see. She got up, holding her sketchbook, and walk towards him. She really hoped her prosthetic didn't give out on her way down the grassy hill.

"One warrior can appreciate the skill of another," she tried to say casually.

"Ah, so which warrior were you paying attention to then?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hiccup replied boldly, now standing in front of the Prince that hadn't stop pestering her thoughts since she'd arrived. Aside from the weather, of course. "That was a nice strategy you figured out there."

"Thanks," Merida replied, blue eyes looking intently at Hiccup. "Is that all you saw?"

Hiccup blinked. "Was there something else?"

"Surely you saw another pattern somewhere," the Prince replied with mirth.

Hiccup crossed her arms, expression pensive. Then it hit her. Well no wonder no other soldier had their shirt off!

Merida could see the realization on her eyes, and he laughed.

"Good day Lady Hiccup," he bowed impishly, and began his small trek to the castle, leaving a flushed Hiccup behind gripping on her sketchbook.

After a moment, she loosened her grasp and dropped her arms to her sides. A small and growing grin began to form on her face.

No, Hiccup didn't mind the heat after that.

A few days later…

"So, how's the dragon trainin' going, Hic?"

"It's pretty boy…I mean- I mean pretty good!"

* * *

Did I write this at three in the morning with two fics in desperate need of an update?

Yes I did.

I'm really trying guys omg don't hate me.

Rate and Review Please! :D


End file.
